


Reach Out And Touch

by jargoc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Football captain vs Soccer captain au, M/M, Mention of homophobic slurs, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Protective Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargoc/pseuds/jargoc
Summary: Naruto was a stupid football player—not the real football, just the stupid american version of it—and he was a prick with stupid blonde hair, stupid scars, stupid warm blue eyes and stupid fucking washboard abs. Sasuke hated everything about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse...
> 
> My friends have been talking about football captain Naruto and soccer captain Sasuke fighting over the use of the field for weeks and I couldn't help myself...
> 
> I love sports au........
> 
> so take this porn I based off of my friend's art.
> 
> (if there are mistakes and stuff forgive me, i didn't edit it at all lol)

How did he end up on his back in the locker room with Naruto fucking Uzumaki’s cock in his ass again? Seriously, did he get hit in the head with a soccer ball too many times? What was wrong with him. Naruto was a stupid football player—not the  _ real _ football, just the stupid american version of it—and he was a prick. Loud, annoying, always on his ass (no pun intended) about needing the field for practice, when  _ hello _ so did the soccer—real football—team! 

Sasuke hated everything about him. His stupid blonde hair, his stupid scars, his stupid warm blue eyes and his stupid  _ fucking  _ washboard abs.

Oh fuck off, he was hot. Sasuke hated that the most.

It usually started with a well timed shove, or a particularly heated argument where both of the captains ended up in each other’s faces, feeling the words against their lips… but this time had been different.

\---

Sasuke suffered through a long grueling practice where one of his unhappy teammates decided that throwing a homophobic slur in Sasuke’s direction would get him onto first line. He had clearly been wrong. Sasuke put him in the goal and took shots on him until the second string goalie’s arms were limp at his sides and the coach told them to wrap it up. The underclassman had been furious, spitting slurs and hate under his breath from a safe distance away but Sasuke took pride in the fact that every one of his limbs would be bruised for weeks. His coach pulled him aside after to chew him out for letting his teammates get out of hand as if it was his fucking fault he had an asshole as a sub goalie and Sasuke just had to grit his teeth and listen. Sasuke knew how to pick his battles, and a fight between him and his coach was not going to end well. 

He walked back into the locker room to find his teammates and some football jerks in a huddle, around two fighting guys. Sasuke ran forward to put an end to this, his eyes whipping around to find Naruto who should have broken it up already, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. He reached into the brawl, elbowing his way through the thick crowd to try and see who the two fighting idiots were and saw Naruto there at the center of it all with Sasuke’s teammate’s shirt balled in his hand, a fist cocked back and ready to swing. 

“ _ Naruto _ ,” Sasuke yelled over the commotion, his voice echoing back at him over the thrawl, “Enough.”

Every person froze, and when their eyes met Sasuke’s furious ones, they backed away, leaving Sasuke standing over the two fighting sportsmen, furious and waiting. 

Naruto looked up at Sasuke his nose a bloody mess and his eyes a bright living blue and threw Sasuke’s goalie to the floor with a disgusted grunt. His goalie scrambled back, his bleeding turning up into a snarl and the skin around his eye already swelling and red. He wiped at his nose and crouched to launch himself at Naruto, “You motherf—” 

Sasuke stepped between them and faced his goalie with a glare that could freeze over hell.

“I said,  _ enough, _ ” Sasuke said, his voice chilling.

The goalie stopped dead in his tracks and flicked his glare to Sasuke’s, but said nothing.

“After that piss poor performance in the goal today you barely have a spot on second string, do you really want to fuck up your chances of ever stepping on that field again? Because I have plenty of potential goalies who would be honored to warm a spot on my bench, I don’t need you,” Sasuke said, his chin tilted up, “Hit the showers.”

His goalie gritted his teeth but backed down, spitting at the ground between them before turning around and pushing through the crowd. Sasuke looked around glaring at both teams, “Show’s over.”

They scattered like the little cockroaches they were leaving him with Naruto. He turned to the football captain, eyes sharp and Naruto looked back at him, eyebrows still knitted together with anger. What the hell was he so angry about?

“Come with me,” Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him out of the locker room. Naruto didn’t put up a fight, he just let Sasuke drag him into the small infirmary for the athletes and let himself be thrown on the cot. The second the door was closed and locked behind them Sasuke whirled on him. 

“What the hell was that about?”

Naruto looked away from him and shrugged, wiping at the crusted blood on his nose.

Sasuke took a threatening step forward and snarled. “Don’t give me that bullshit, you wouldn’t start a fight with one of my players, you’re not that suicidal.”

Naruto looked at him then, the same angry look in his eyes and waited there, both of them glaring hard to see who would break first. Good thing Sasuke didn’t mind the silence.

“He came into the locker room spouting some shit about you,” Naruto grumbled finally when the silence became too much for him. He looked away, his expression tight and angry again. Sasuke inwardly cursed the traitorous flutter of his heart. “It was pissing me off, and so I punched him, okay? I’m not sorry for it either, the guy’s a complete asshole and deserved it, I should have punched him harder.”

So Naruto did it for him… 

God damnit.

With an irritated noise, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard. The football captain sighed into his mouth and opened up so willingly, like he was waiting for this the whole time and Sasuke hated how his stomach flipped. 

“I don’t need you to stand up for me,” Sasuke hissed, climbing onto Naruto’s lap and glaring.

Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s hips, his hands immediately grabbing for Sasuke’s ass. “I know, you don’t,” he said, his head back and looking up at Sasuke with that shit eating grin that kickstarted Sasuke’s heart. “But it felt good knocking him on his ass.”

Sasuke felt a heat rush up the back of his neck and he bent down to smash his lips into Naruto’s again, biting punishingly hard on his lower lip when he pulled away, “I hate you,” he growled, but the sincerity wasn’t there. 

Naruto could read him perfectly, and he laughed and pulled himself up to kiss Sasuke again. His kiss tasted like blood and Sasuke was sure he tasted like sweat from practice but Naruto didn’t seem to mind. They kissed feverishly, Naruto’s hands sliding up his chest and peeling his sticky shirt from his body, then he shoved Sasuke onto his back. Sasuke let out a small noise but dragged Naruto’s face back to his, his hips arching into Naruto’s touch.

Naruto made quick work of Sasuke’s shorts and kicked off his own quickly. He pulled away to look down around the room, and Sasuke bucked his hips impatiently. “Pay attention, asshole,” Sasuke hissed, digging his heel into the small of Naruto’s back.

Naruto looked back down at him and placed a strong hand on Sasuke’s stomach to hold him in place. Electricity buzzed up Sasuke’s spine and his cock twitched.

“Gimme a second, didn’t exactly have time to bring lube,” Naruto said, with a teasing little grin. Sasuke wanted to punch him. Naruto walked away from him to open up one of the glass cabinets in the room, “There has to be something—a ha!” He shook a jar of vaseline at him and grinned, “This’ll work.”

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the suggestion, thinking about how sticky and gross he’d feel after, but his cock was still hard and aching, “Okay, just get over here,” Sasuke growled.

Naruto licked hungrily at his lips and obeyed. He popped open the jar and dug a finger in, but Sasuke couldn’t see much more than that. Naruto bent between his legs, one hand sliding up Sasuke’s thigh, the other teasing at his hole. Sasuke arched his back as a full body shiver took over and grit his teeth, dark eyes burning with a warning, “Don’t fuck with me, Uzumaki.”

Naruto’s grin doubled in size as he pushed a slick finger past the tight ring of muscle and into Sasuke. Sasuke bit back a noise and Naruto leaned forward to nibble at his lips, curling a long finger inside of him, “I thought that was the whole point.”

“Fuck you,” Sasuke managed through gritted teeth, his toes curling as Naruto started to push his second finger in. Naruto chuckled softly against his lips and started pumping his fingers in and out of Sasuke, curling his fingers deep against that bump of nerves that sent bursts of lightning up his spine and colors flashing behind his lids.

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s grin against his lips, and his fingers scissored open. Sasuke welcomed the sting of the stretch, knowing it was all so it wouldn’t hurt when Naruto finally— _ finally _ —pushed his cock inside of him. He was so impatient though… he wanted it now. He  _ needed _ it.

“ _ Naruto, _ ” Sasuke growled, and Naruto got the hint. He hated the way Naruto could always hear what he wasn’t saying… Dumbass.

Naruto leaned back and looked down at Sasuke with that same fucking smirk, and looked down at Sasuke spread out for him. He pulled up the hem of his own shirt to get a better look and held it between his teeth as he lined up the tip of cock and watched himself sink deeper and deeper into Sasuke.

Sasuke threw his head back with a whine and took every inch. The stretch was so good… so  _ fucking _ good that Sasuke wanted to scream but he kept his lips pressed tight. Naruto grinned around the shirt in his mouth and pushed in deeper, his hands squeezing right under Sasuke’s knees, holding his legs wide open. Sasuke grabbed a fistfull of sheets, “Naru—” his voice choked off into a groan.

Naru dug his knees into the bed and pushed Sasuke’s thighs upward so that he could drive he cock  _ deep _ into Sasuke’s ass. His cock hit a spot inside of him that had Sasuke’s eyes rolling back and he brought his fist to his mouth to stifle the long moan that ripped from his lips.

“There it is,” Naruto grinned breathlessly, leaning over to Sasuke’s face, practically folding the soccer captain in half. He kissed at Sasuke’s jaw, ignoring the way Sasuke growled at him and slammed into that same spot over and over again. Sasuke’s mind scattered as the pressure built up in his balls and the pleasure of every snap of Naruto’s hips had him seeing white. 

“Fuck… Naruto I…” Sasuke gasped, wet cloth sticking to his lips.

“Me too..” Naruto grunted, his voice trembling against his sensitive his neck, and picked up the pace, mercilessly slamming into that sweet spot until Sasuke can’t hold back. His orgasm ripped through him like a hurricane, blowing his thoughts to bits and turning his world into flashes of light. His whole body tensed as cum shot out onto their chests and Naruto wasn’t far behind. He pulled out a second later with a whine and pushed Sasuke’s thighs closed around his cock, fucking between the until he was cumming. His hips jerked uncontrollably as he used Sasuke’s thighs to milk him dry, letting cum drip from it’s tip onto Sasuke’s belly. 

He’d never stop if Sasuke didn’t tell him to—god damn football shithead was too energetic for his own good—so Sasuke pushed him away. Naruto fell away easily, and flopped onto the cot next to Sasuke, cheeks red and blue eyes satisfied. He looked at Sasuke with a huge smile and that sickeningly familiar gooey feeling started to fill Sasuke’s ribs. Sasuke sat up and reached for the box of tissues on the table next to them to start cleaning himself off and looked up at Naruto, who was still giving him that look.

“Get out of here,” Sasuke said, bringing his eyes back to his hands and wiping himself clean, “It’s your turn to use the field, your team is waiting for you.”

Naruto groaned but pushed himself up, “Okay, but next time we’re cuddling.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but said nothing to confirm or deny. Naruto cleaned himself up and wiped his nose clean before pulling his practice pants back up and giving Sasuke a quick kiss, which Sasuke swung at him for. 

Naruto was quicker and backed away with a grin, “You’re cute when you’re trying to pretend you don’t like me.”

“I hate you,” Sasuke snarled.

Naruto laughed, and unlocked the door, but before he left he turned his head toward Sasuke, “No you don’t.”

Sasuke growled and reached for the pillow but Naruto had already closed the door between them when he let it fly. The pillow hit the door with a soft thud and Sasuke grunted, pushing the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. 

Why the fuck did he have to fall for Naruto fucking Uzumaki?


End file.
